Albel
Name: Albel Nox Age: 20 Breed: '''Hybrid '''Residence: NE Rudvick Ties: Mate is Slytha, daughters are Reimi and Amber, brother is Fayt, best friend is Dion 'Advs and Disavs' Advs: Very fast, dragon strength, hot fire breath, tough armor, very tough/durable claws Disavs: hard to make major change in direction (sharp turns) when using fast speed without making short periods to stop and change directions, small body still makes him a target for bashing by larger opponents, no fancy breath techniques (like tornados), still has a weak point in armor, he cannot use any magic 'Personality' Albel is a very bold and controlling guy. He has a huge ego and must always be the 'alpha'. His temper is very short. Albel is somewhat psychopathic towards others, not hesitating to kill someone that he doesn't like. His Hunter Phase was cured by Miko, making him slightly less aggressive. Albel always seems to be grumpy and really never smiles apart from smirks. When he does smile or be nice, people often become afraid of an alterior motive, or just how it looks. Albel knows he is a bit of a monster and in such, doesn't like to be complimented for good behavior, feeling he doesn't deserve it. On this note, he carries a silent guilt streak from the un-numbered amount of killings he's made. Albel will often test new people. He likes to see if they are cowards, weak, or strong. He likes to be around others that are strong but will often violently compete with them as a result. His violent behavior however, sometimes shows his odd ways of affection as he will not let anyone else touch those he cares for. Despite his behavior, Albel will admit to a select few that he hates himself. He hates himself for certain selfishness that doesnt allow him to accept others, for his his arrogance that makes him look down on the weak, for his distrust for others, for his rebelious nature that keeps him from working with others, for his jealousy for those stronger, for his terrible violence, and for the death of his mother. 'History' *Born and grew up in the lab until he was 8 *At 13 the lab disaster happened (see the lab) and he left *He met Rika shortly after *2 years later he killed Rika's friend and then left for 3 years *He returned to Rika at 18 years of age. Albel grew up in a lab where he was genetically experimented on as an egg. He has one brother, Fayt, and stayed with his mother at a young age. His father died when he was very young in a lab fight. His mother's death soon followed. He'd strayed away and gotten attacked by an adult hybrid. His mother stepped in and was wounded, slowly dying by the end. He was forced to kill her to keep her from dying a slow and painful death. Albel and his brother were separated when they got older for specific experiments. Albel was growing into the strongest hybrid and was often used on away missions. Such as hunting rogue escaped hybrids. His assigned scientist and close friend, Dion was made to try and put Albel down when Albel started to get rebellious and out of control. Albel killed Dion when the attempt failed and killed everyone else in the lab as well. The only exception being his brother, who hid away from Albel. After the lab, Albel was never the same in the head, having become aggressive and increasingly psychopathic. He met Rika not long after and became a sort of protector. Albel became possessive of her and killed her close friend. He left for a few years after before unexpectedly returning.